Home is Where He Is
by DiamondHexagons3000
Summary: When thrown into an alternate reality due to Mysterio, Peter becomes desperate, trying to find his way home. When he runs into the Tony Stark of that universe, he finds a dilemma. He doesn't want to leave his mentor. How is he supposed to deal with this? Set during Spider-Man: Far From Home.
1. Part One

"So let me get this straight," Peter began, confusion clearly clouding his face, "there are multiple universes, just like ours, with the same people, but different timelines?"

Mysterio nodded. "You've got it right."

"Alright then..."

The young hero was clearly still confused but didn't want to bother Mysterio with so many questions. Peter just fell silent. This supposed multiverse meant that there were multiple copies of every one. That both freaked him out and made him curious. What would happen if the universes collided and suddenly there were two of everyone? This was something he wanted to know but doubted he ever would.

"Okay, great. Well, I'm sorry, but I don't really want to fight people right now. I just want to go back on my vacation with my friends," he muttered, standing up. "It was nice to meet you though."

Peter Parker walked out of that building, thinking that that conversation was the last of everything he would have to deal with.

* * *

_It was not the last of what he dealt with. _

No less than two days later, Spider-Man was swinging around the city, trying to avoid the giant portals being thrown at him. He knew what they were. They were tunnels into the multiverse and he also knew that if he got stuck in one, there was a good chance of him not coming back. Dropping to ground and flinching as his body hit the hard concrete, he had to jump up to a building to avoid being sucked right in.

He wasn't sure why he ever thought to trust Mysterio. Sure, some things he had been telling the truth about, but most were just complete lies. Unfortunately, he hadn't been lying about how the tunnels to the multiverse worked and were now trying to trap him inside one. He shot a web towards another building only for mid-swing to have five portals to random universe open up right in front of him.

Even though Peter tried, he fell right into one, it closing behind him and he was quickly knocked unconscious as he hit the rooftop of a building.

_When the young hero woke up, his first thought was how the hell he had gotten back to Queens. _

He knew exactly where he was. Only a few blocks from here was his apartment. He must have gotten knocked off his feet and hit his head during a fight. But he had been in Rome fighting Mysterio! The realization of what had happened hit him hard. He was in an alternate universe. He was stuck in the multiverse with no way back!

Peter started to panic, having no idea what to do. The AI in his suit, however, was trying her best to calm him down. "Peter you need to breathe. Take deep breaths to help slow everything down and allow yourself to think. In. Out. In. Out. In. O-"

She was promptly cut off by Peter. "Karen! I can't! I- I can't!"

When that failed to calm Peter, Karen did what she needed to do and what she was saying programmed to do. In almost every protocol, the default for an emergency was Tony Stark. So she called Tony Stark. Except lately, Tony Stark never came. Tony Stark was dead. And then the call was answered.

"Hey, kid. What's going on?" Tony's voice came through the mask.

Peter froze for a second at that. "M- Mister Stark?" he whispered.

"Mister Stark? Really, Pete, I thought we were way beyond last names," a jesting tone came from the billionaire. "Now really. What's wrong? Karen hasn't contacted me because of anything for months. Are you okay? You better not be calling to cancel movie night on me."

"No. I'm not," he muttered through a sob, tears starting to fall. "I'm not okay."

It took Tony two seconds to decide what to do. "Stay where you are. I'm coming to you. Just hold on son. FRIDAY, get me Peter's exact location. I'll be there in a minute okay?"

Peter found himself unable to respond as he sat on the roof sobbing. Yet true to his word, it was only a few minutes before the Iron Man armor landed on top of the building and Tony stepped out only to kneel down by Peter and pull him into a tight hug. The young super sobbed into his shoulder, mask lying discarded on the ground next to him and his hands grasping at his shirt desperately. Tony held him close, rubbing his back.

"Just breath. I'm here Peter. What's going on? What happened?" he asked in a hushed tone, remaining calm, but worries for the boy. Peter however just continued to cry, showing no signs at all of stopping. "FRIDAY scan Peter for injuries," he spoke softly.

"There is some slight bruising up his left side and he has a minor concussion."

"Nothing too bad then," he said softly. "Let's get you back to the tower so you can rest and then we'll talk," he muttered.

With no response from Peter, Tony stepped back into the suit and quickly shot off towards the tower with Peter.

* * *

Peter hardly noticed the entire ride to the tower. All he knew is that Tony Stark was _alive. _He was alive and was actually holding Peter for the first time in months. When they reached the tower, Tony placed him carefully on a couch and exited the suit.

"Pete, buddy, are you with me?" he asked, wiping away his tears. "What happened out there?"

Finally sitting up, he opened his mouth to explain, but his mouth and throat were terribly dry. "Need water... Mister Stark, please," he croaked, feeling terrible for being so needy, but also feeling safe because _this was Mister Stark. He would take care of him. _

"You got it buddy," was all the billionaire said in response as he stood up, promptly bringing him back a glass of water.

The teenager took it, hands shaking slightly, and brought it up to his mouth, gulping the water down. "Mister Stark," he said again, this time clearly and not pained. "You're alive."

"Of course I'm alive kid. It's only been two days since you last saw me. Pepper would have contacted you if something had gone wrong."

"You're not... You're not the Tony Stark I know," he whispered. "I'm from another universe. Mysterio trapped me here. I panicked and Karen did what she's programmed to do. She called you. When Mysterio said that each universe had the same people, I didn't realize that could mean that you were still alive."

"I'm sorry, what?" he looked at Peter, completely bewildered. "Mysterio? Different universe? What in the world are you talking about?"

Peter took a deep breath. "Mysterio is a villain from my universe. He told me a few days about this thing called the multiverse, made up of multiple universes that are all the same, yet different. In my universe, you're dead," he whispered somberly. "You died several months ago. Against Thanos, you snapped and it was too much and you died," he whimpered.

"Mysterio disguised himself as a good guy. We all trusted him. Then he started trying to trap me in a different universe so I couldn't foil his plan and it worked. Now I'm stuck here and I have no way to get back," he whispered, looking down. "I'm so sorry for bothering you Mister Stark."

Tony was slightly astounded by the story. "Hey. Don't apologize. I don't care if you're from this universe or not. I'm still going to help you."

"Really?"

"Yes of course. On one condition. Don't call me Mister Stark. My name is Tony. Use it."

Peter's eyes lit up. "Thank you, Tony," he threw his arms around his mentor's neck.

"No problem kid."

* * *

**Hey, lovelies! It didn't take me long to go and find a prompt on Tumblr to write! You can find me there as StolenAvalanche. This was so much fun to write and this is only part one. Part two should be out in a few days. I am leaving on vacation on Wednesday though, so it may not be until Saturday night until the final product is up.**

**Best Regards,**

**DiamondHexagons3000**


	2. Part Two

Peter Parker has always felt attached to Tony Stark, but at this moment, he really didn't want to let go. That's what happens when your mentor dies and you end up seeing him again after about five months. Technically, it wasn't his mentor. It was the alternative dimension Tony, but he saw him as his mentor no matter what. This man had influenced him in so many ways.

Thankfully, this Tony seemed to not mind as much as his had. In fact, he spoke of the alternative dimension Peter with a peculiar fondness. Recalling the phone call they had had when Peter first showed up, Tony had even spoken of an event that was something normal. Something families did together. While a pang of jealousy ran through his chest, Peter came back to the current moment where Tony was really trying to get his attention.

"Kid? You still with me?" he said lightly, a hand being placed on Peter's shoulder.

"Y- Yeah.." he stuttered, "Sorry, got distracted for a moment. Where were we?"

Tony gave a small half smile. "You were going to tell me about what your timeline was."

"Yeah. So you clearly survived your round of events. Defeated Thanos with less sacrifice than my universe," he muttered bitterly. "My universe wasn't so lucky. We defeated Thanos and lost Ms. Romanoff, Captain Rogers, and well, you. Captain Rogers was his own choice though. He got to live a full life with Peggy, so I guess that was at least good. But when you... Died... It was really hard. Ms. Potts and Morgan and Happy were all really sad and I didn't know what to do. I guess I just kept doing the small things."

"Nick Fury contacted me and I tried really hard to ignore him. Happy told me it wouldn't work, but I had to at least try. He found me, introduced me to Mysterio, and well, that's that. I ended up here."

"I'm sorry everything has been so hard for you kid. I do have to ask. Why did you keep going? You didn't have to keep being Spider-Man when you were clearly struggling."

"Because of you. Or, well, my Tony Stark. Someone had to take care of things. I couldn't do much, but I knew I had to do what I could," he muttered, fighting the tears he could feel welling up in his eyes.

Tony wrapped him in a tight hug, one that Peter immediately melted into. "I don't care if it was the same me or not, just know I love you, Pete. Keep doing what you're doing. You've got this one covered. I can't imagine the pain, but you're strong and will get through."

Peter just gave a weak nod. At that moment, the elevator doors opened and in ran the alternative dimension Morgan. She was carrying two big bags of popcorn and a Redbox movie. Behind her stepped came Peter and Pepper who both carried pizza boxes. They stopped short when they saw Peter on the couch.

An awkward silence fell over the room before the alternative dimension Peter spoke up, "Am I hallucinating or are there two of me in this room?"

Pepper was next. "Tony! What have we said about this? Just because you figured out cloning does not mean that you are allowed to actually do it!"

Tony stood up hastily. "I swear! I didn't clone anyone I promise. I like my head where it is, thank you very much," he glanced between the two Peter's. "Um... Peter this is Pepper, Morgan, and well, um, Peter."

Peter stared at them and then smiled. "I know. I swear Mr. Sta-," he begun and then switched up the name due to a glare, "I mean, Tony didn't clone me. I'm you. Just from another dimension. It's a really long story."

"We have time," Pepper sat down to listen.

Peter and Tony did the same while Morgan munched away on the popcorn, content with waiting to watch the movie. Peter shifted a bit uncomfortably to the side of the couch.

"Well, I guess I should let you know why such a problem was being dealt with by me, a seventeen-year-old boy..."

It took about an hour to explain with plenty of questions in between. His stories earned many gasps and looks of astonishment. At one point, when he began to nearly cry again, Pepper came and wrapped him in the warm, loving hug he had come to love from her in the past few months. He didn't even hesitate to lean into it. It was just instinct now. By the end of the tale, it was clear that Peter was just exhausted. He hadn't actually explained the whole story to anyone since Tony had died and this was an excellent trigger for his depression. Everything he had been pushing aside for months, had come back head on.

"Oh, Peter," Pepper said kindly, 'I am so sorry. We will help you get home alright?"

Peter didn't say a word but just nodded. Home? He didn't want to go home! He had everything he needed right here. He wanted this. He wanted Aunt May. He wanted Tony. Peter Parker didn't want to go home, because this was his home. But he knew he could never stay. He could never actually take away the other Peter's happiness. But surely... surely staying just a few days would be alright wouldn't it? No one could be mad at him for simply wanting to be happy as well... Could they?

He realized everyone was talking again and this time it was Peter. He felt as if he was only a shell of who he used to be and he was sure that Peter could sense that. What was truly astounding though was when he spoke and gave an offer. "Maybe you'd like to watch this movie with us? We have plenty of popcorn and pizza. At least, we will if Morgan stops eating it," he shot her glare, to which earned him a giggle. "Once we've done that, we can all get a good night's rest and then we'll help you get home."

"That would be nice," Peter whispered. "Thank you."

"No need to thank us kid. Alternate dimension or not, you are family to us. And we will always take care of family," Tony smiled at him softly.

With that, all of them quickly settled down. When Peter went to move away to a separate couch to give them some space he found himself being yanked right back.

"Oh no you don't," Tony whispered again, "as I said. You're family. Now stay here, watch this movie, and eat some popcorn."

Peter grinned as he did just that.

* * *

**Hey everyone! I apologize for this taking so long! I know that this chapter isn't as long as the last, but I sure enjoyed writing it. I'm working on the next chapter right now and will probably be using it as my writing topic during my writer's club today! I hope enjoyed reading this and thank you so much for all the reviews, follows, and favorites! They mean more to me than you'll ever know. Thank you lovelies!**

**Best Regards, **

**DiamondHexagons3000**


	3. Part Three

The movie had been fabulous. Peter had hugged the three Starks goodbye and then headed home. Morgan was tucked into bed by Pepper and Tony showed Peter to a room. Peter was clearly tired, having nearly passed out on the couch during the movie, but even so, he found himself terrified to sleep. Nightmares were something he had almost every night and May often had to wake him from them.

Peter stared at the room for a second before turning back to Tony. "Could you possibly not have FRIDAY recording anything while I'm in here?" he whispered.

Tony eyes him closely, clearly suspicious. "I can. Though do I really want to know why you wish me to?"

"Probably not," he muttered. "I- I just..." he tripped over his words nervously.

"It's okay son. I won't have FRIDAY record. I respect your privacy. But if something happens she will notify me, is that alright?"

"Thank you, Mr. Stark. I mean, Tony," Peter nodded. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight. Sleep well kiddo."

The door closed behind Peter, separating the two. With that, Peter settled in for a long night.

* * *

_"I can't believe you! How could you do this to me? After everything I have done for you! I basically raised you by myself!" _

_Peter stepped back, scared some by all the screaming. "I'm sorry Aunt May. I didn't mean to make you angry. I just missed him, that was all."_

_"Oh yes! Because that's natural! You missed a man who did nothing for you basically!"_

_"That's not true! He did everything for me! I wouldn't be here without him," Peter sobbed. "It's my fault he's dead Aunt May. I just wanted to spend time with him."_

_"What makes you think that he would ever want to spend time with you?"_

* * *

Peter shot up in bed, tears soaking the blankets. He pulled his knees to his chest and just cried. He couldn't stay. He had no right to. Aunt May needed him back home and Tony and Pepper had their own family and Peter. He wanted his own Tony back. He wanted his Uncle Ben back. He wanted his parents. It was clearly too much to ask.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the Spider-Man mask which he quickly put on, Karen's comforting voice surrounding him.

"Hello, Peter. What seems to be the problem?"

"Can you just show me the recordings, Karen? Please?"

"Of course Peter. Opening video file 261."

The video appeared in the mask and he watched the fight in Germany unfold once more. It hadn't been a good battle. He actually still feared some of the people he had fought against. However, for Peter, this was a good memory. Fighting alongside his childhood hero. Who wouldn't like that? The video ended with Iron Man looming over him before his mask was removed. The next video began to play because someone sat on his bed also removed his mask.

He jumped slightly. "Oh. Mr. Stark. It's just you," he muttered. "What are you doing up?"

"I told you FRIDAY would notify me and she did. Someone is having a nightmare and if I've learned anything from Morgan, it's that you should always be there for your kids."

Peter was touched by Tony's words and then hard pressed to believe it. "But I'm not your kid. Why should you even care? You have your own Peter and I'm almost certain that he's a hundred times better than me."

Tony's heart broke slightly at that. The pain that Peter had clearly gone through was terrible and he felt bad that he hadn't been there for him, even though there had been no way for him to be.

"So? I still love you as well. I think that you've just been alone so long that you've forgotten that."

Peter had started crying again and Tony had been quick to hug him close and rub his back. "I came back and all he did was hug me before he died. I miss him. I miss him so much. I have no right to. Pepper and Morgan and the whole world lost him too, but I miss him," tears slowly soaked Tony's t-shirt.

"Oh, Peter. You have every right to miss him. I don't understand your pain and I may never, but you lost him too. Missing people you care about is natural."

The two fell deathly silent, an occasional sob being the only sound out of Peter. He clung as tightly as he could to Tony who just calmly rubbed his back. Everything in him wanted to just do whatever he could to help the kid. But that was the one thing Peter was right about. He wasn't his Peter Parker and he had absolutely no clue to how he would react.

"I don't want to go home."

"What?" Tony asked, surprised. "What do you mean?"

"I don't want to go home. I want to stay with you. But I can't. I have to go deal with Mysterio and Aunt May will want me home. It's a very selfish want anyways."

"Selfish? Maybe. Understandable? Completely. I wish you could stay, but clearly, your universe needs their Spider-Man. But a few days won't hurt you right?"

Peter nodded sadly. "You don't mind if I end up being here a few days?"

"Well we have to get you back home and if I'm perfectly honest, it's a big task. Sure I figured out time travel, but multi-dimension travel? Whole different ball game Pete," he chuckled. "Now get some more rest okay? I'll stay with you, but you need to sleep."

"Thank you Mr. Sta- I mean, Tony," Peter said quietly.

"Don't mention it, kid."

* * *

"Where is he!"

"I don't know! The battle was raging and I opened multiple portals! He must have fallen into one! It was the last I saw of him!"

Nick Fury slammed his fist on the table. "Find him Beck! I do not need to explain to his aunt why he was lost in a different universe! Not to mention that Potts might just kill me!"

"I'll find him alright! I didn't mean to lose the kid. But what about the elementals?"

"Who cares? We can deal with that after we find Spider-Man!"

Beck sighed. "I'll do my best, but I'll just have you know I may never find him. There are millions of dimensions and I don't keep track of which one is which. It's too much to handle when there's lots going on."

"Just find him. That's all I'm asking of you. Find Spider-Man and bring him back. This universe doesn't need to lose another superhero right now."

Rolling his eyes internally, Beck nodded and walked off. If he did find Spider-Man, the last thing he would be doing is bringing him back.

* * *

**EEEEEKKKK! So this is my first time ever writing a snippet into the villain's plan! I'm actually really excited. I probably won't write too much more, until I see Far From Home, so just beware! But I did see the rerelease of Endgame last night. It killed me. This girl that sat next to me in the theater, who was a complete stranger, totally became my emotional support Well I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter! Please review! They really do mean everything to me and motivate me. See ya next time!**

**Best Regards,**

**DiamondHexagons3000**


	4. Part Four

True to his word, Tony Stark sat right next to Peter, soothing him to help him sleep. A lot was going through his head right now. He remembered doing this with his own Peter. He couldn't he begin to imagine how much worse it was for this Peter though. The kid had gone through too much already. If he could, he would find a way to fix what had been broken in the kid's world, but he knew that wasn't possible.

Once he was sure that Peter was soundly asleep, he was quick to leave the room as quietly as he possibly could. Tony gave a small sad sigh once the door was closed.

"FRIDAY let me know if he wakes up again before 6:30."

"Of course sir."

The man sighed again. How was he going to fix this? The poor kid even admitted to him that he wanted to stay and honestly, Tony wanted him to stay as well. He hated to leave the kid when he was struggling like this. His Peter had dealt with his fair share of pain.

Tony trudged back to bed, where Pepper was lying there awake. "Hey. Are you okay?"

"Hmm? Oh, me? Yes, I'm fine. Peter isn't on the other hand. I promised him that I would help him get back, but he doesn't want to go home," he muttered a weak explanation.

"And?" Pepper prompted softly. "What else is it?"

Looking her in the eye, he said, "I don't want him to go either. He's in so much pain and I want to help him, but I know I really can't."

A soft sigh was heard and Tony rolled over on his bed. "Hell. I don't even know how to help the kid get back home Pepp. I promised him I would get him home and I don't even know how to attempt doing so. Inter-dimension travel... It's really complicated."

"I can't pretend to understand this Tony, because I don't and you know that, but I do know that you will find a way to get him home safe and sound as well as help him through whatever may be troubling. You're amazing like that. I know you need to get him home, but maybe you should just take him on a small trip tomorrow. Allow him to forget about his worries. I think it might help you both."

He gave a tiny smile and kissed her cheek. "Thank you, Pepper. Always knew you were the true genius between us two."

Pepper laughed at that. "Goodnight Tony. I love you."

"Goodnight. Love you too."

* * *

At seven in the morning, Tony Stark was awake and making pancakes. Morgan had insisted on helping him and was currently making smiley faces out of blueberries and chocolate chips on them. She had not been successful in convincing Tony to let her have free rein on the whipped cream... Yet. Fifteen minutes before eight, there was a good stack of pancakes and a steaming plate of bacon on the table. Somewhere along the way, Pepper had come out, kissing Tony good morning and hugging Morgan before stealing some of the bacon and heading off to a meeting. This dimension's Peter had agreed to take Morgan today since he had a three day weekend and so that left Tony with all the time in the world to figure out what he was going to do.

"Hey, Morgan. Before we sit down and eat, think you can run and wake Peter up?"

Morgan nodded eagerly and got off her chair, darting towards Peter's room. Only a few seconds later did she reappear, a very sleeping Peter Parker in tow.

"Sorry I slept in so late. I was really tired," he muttered, rubbing his eyes.

"No worries. I know you needed the sleep. Sit down and eat. Our Peter is taking Morgan for the day, so you and I are going to go and do something together," Tony said, handing him a cup of orange juice.

He watched his facial features closely, needing some sort of sign of any sort that Peter wanted this. Tony quickly found his sign as a smile spread across the young man's face

"Really? What are we going to do?" Peter asked, wide-eyed and eager.

"It's a surprise. Right now we're going to sit down and eat and Peter should be over to get Morgan not long after that."

Peter nodded and quickly sat down to eat. He couldn't help but smile at all that Tony had done for him. He felt loved when he was with this family. He didn't feel like a burden like he did with May. That might have been one of the most wonderful things about it all.

Once they had finished breakfast, Tony and Peter did the dishes and then Morgan was hugging Tony goodbye. Peter watched her leave fondly.

"My Morgan is never that happy. Ms. Potts said that she once was, but hasn't been the same since out Tony died. It's sad. I've seen videos of her and she looks so energetic and free. I wish... I wish I hadn't taken her dad away," he muttered quietly.

"Hey. None of that now. I don't know why your Tony did what he did, but I know this. I did it for you. I wanted you to be alive. You have such a full life ahead of you. Besides. With your Tony gone, someone has to be around to protect the world. You can do that kid. I believe in you."

Peter looked up at him, a small smile on his face and gave a tiny nod.

"Now come on! We have places to go, people to talk to, and things to see. It hardly can happen if we never leave."

Wrapping an arm around Peter's shoulders, he led the boy down to the garage. "Do you drive?"

"No! I mean, I did once, but I ended up totaling the car," he stuttered, terrified of what might come out of his mentor's mouth next.

"Well, congratulations. You get to learn today," he grinned and put the keys in Peter's hand. "Well get in. We don't have all day!"

* * *

**Ayyyyyyyyy! Sorry, this is late! But oh my gosh I sat Far From Home and it was fabulous and I cried and I won't spoil but I just absolutely need the next Spider-Man movie! So much we need to go over! I'm seeing it again tomorrow with a friend and honestly, no regrets. Anywho, thank you again to all of those who review and follow and favorite. Also, a huge shout out to all those silent readers. I know that you're the reason I have reached so many views on this!**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**

**Best Regards,**

**DiamondHexagons3000**


	5. Part Five

The entire car jerked forwards and suddenly Tony Stark understood the true use of seatbelts.

"Okay, so we got to work on your stops bud. Ease into them. Don't just slam on the brakes," he said with a slight laugh, adjusting his sunglasses.

Peter sat up, giving a nervous nod. "Okay. Sorry. I keep forgetting."

Peter had been driving for two hours. Two, long, tedious hours and he felt like he was getting no where. They had gone far outside of city limits to where there was very little traffic. He really wanted to sit back and talk with Tony. That's all he truly wanted. But he couldn't. Not with how much focus it took to drive.

It could be said that Tony was doing this to teach Peter to drive. It could also be said he was doing this to avoid the conversation he ok new would come and to have more time with his surrogate son. No one would ever suggest this part though.

"Okay, ease you way up to fifty and then set your cruise. I know the speed limit is higher, but I don't want to force you into going too fast until you're ready. We're going to go about ten miles and then turn right."

The young superhero gave a silent nod of acknowledgement and did as instructed. The surrounding scenery was beautiful and he knew where they were going. He knew because in his world he had been there once. He never got to spend the time with Tony there that he would have liked to.

Instead he had been there for a funeral. A stupid funeral that he had been there for out of pure respect for Pepper and Morgan. He would have preferred to have just run away. A funeral signified closer and permanent goodbyes. Like the one he was going to have to give once they sent him home.

It wasn't long before he was slowing down and turning right, a grin on his face as he saw approval of the stop from his mentor. He followed the dirt road until he reached a cabin and park alongside it. Taking the key out of the ignition, he turned to Tony.

"How bad was I?"

"Not bad at all kid. A little more practice and we'll have you on the racetrack in no time."

Peter paled and Tony reached a hand up to ruffle his hair. "I'm just joking. We aren't going to do anything that dangerous. You have a better sense of self preservation than I do and it's a good thing. Now come on. Let's go in and get some lunch."

They both got out and Peter trailed behind his mentor. He wanted to sit down and watch all seven Star Wars movies with him (not the new ones Disney was making, those sucked). He wanted to continue to learn to drive with him. He wanted Tony see him graduate highschool and get MIT. Peter wanted to share his life with the person he had come to call his dad for years to come, but instead he had one day and one day wasn't nearly enough.

"Did your Tony ever get the chance to show you this?" the billionaire asked, breaking the silence.

"No. He did not sadly. I... I have been here. But just for his funeral," Peter casted his eyes downwards, no motivation whatsoever to talk about his Tony. "Why are we here?"

Tony sat down on the couch and patted the seat next to him. "Come and sit. We're here to talk, relax, and do whatever else you might want to do Pete. This is your day. You most certainly need the break."

Peter bit his tongue. He couldn't dare bother Tony with all his problems. "I just want to spend time with you."

"Say no more. You've got my full attention all day."

Dropping into the seat next to him, Peter found himself in a tight hug very quickly. "Could we just watch the first Star Wars movie?"

"Of course. And to think Pepper said you might not like them."

"Me? Not like Star Wars? If you ever find a version of me who doesn't like it, kill on sight. They are corrupted and evil."

Tony laughed. "You got it bud. Default question is now set."

With that, they both settled down the watch the movie and just enjoy each other's company, for once allowing the cares of the world to fall aside. And what did you know? If Peter closed his eyes and attuned his hearing the Tony's heartbeat, it was almost like nothing had ever changed.

* * *

One trillion two hundred thirty four million ninety three thousand and four hundred eleven was a really big number. So far, that's how many universes Beck had found in his search to find and destroy Spider-Man. Each universe would have their own Spider-Man, but commiting a genocide of Spider-Men was a really bad idea.

Of course, he hadn't really been thinking about trying to open a portal to a specific universe when he had designed this. Just to open one at all was an accomplishment for him. He truly was not the most tech savvy person out there. Not like Tony Stark was at least.

"Universe 327 is a fail," he muttered, closing the portal. He was definitely going to be here a while. But he would find Peter Parker if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

**Hey! I know it's been a while and that this chapter was pure filler, but I hope you all liked it! Have a good day and thank you for reading. **

**Best Regards,**

**DiamondHexagons3000**


End file.
